Pet owners or handlers may often accompany their pets on walks and the like in various environments and locations that are far removed or at an inconvenient distance from where pet supplies or items are typically kept. When the need for such pet supplies or items arises, the pet owner or handler may be at a loss so that the pet owner must either do without the needed pet item or interrupt or cut short their time at the location. This may interfere with both the quality and amount of time the handler may enjoy with their pet. And where clean up after a pet is necessary, lack of the appropriate supplies may result in the area being left in an unsanitary condition.